Breakfast Theatre
by barefoot11
Summary: Matthew brings himself to admit a mistake to Gilbert, and Gilbert gives an unexpected response. Human names used, Prussia/Canada if you squint.


It was tearing at his heart; it was a needy pull like one of a child's that he just couldn't shake. As it made him feel worse and worse, his mind struggled against itself for answers, but the only one it thought of he didn't like. So guilt continued to pry and prick his heart ruthlessly with a smile, while Matthew simply felt like dying. Oh, how had it turned out like this? He remembered vividly, but denial was a friend at the moment. What made this all worse has that Gilbert had no inkling of it at all!  
Matthew's conflicted purple eyes flicked to the Prussian for a moment. It blew his mind how someone could be so peaceful while he sat there with tears threatening to release themselves. He pondered once more, but he only came up with that single, dreaded option: _Tell him_.  
When Matthew put his hand to his forehead, and clenched his teeth tightly, Gilbert continued to innocently eat his cereal with his eyes scanning the back of the cereal box he'd read thousand of times before. He took another spoonful and then rested his head in his other hand, still watching the box like it was bland television.  
With admission settling, Matthew looked up with a grief-stricken countenance and began, "…Gil…" There were a few seconds before Gilbert looked up, taking another bite. Matthew didn't wait for any verbal confirmation, for, the moment his eyes met the blood-red ones of his friends, his guilt threw itself forth. "I was the one who accidentally let Gilbird go!" The gaze staring at the blonde didn't alter whatsoever. Matthew felt worse. "I-I'm sorry, I just forgot that you had brought him over, and…" He shifted in his seat, looking away. "I-I opened a window, I guess he f-flew out. I didn't mean to!" His mouth went on with, "W-Well, I'm really sure he'll come back! He's always been a faithful bird, eh?" Long seconds passed without as much as a sound, and Matthew looked back up. "Gilbert, I'm so sorry! I know you've been worried about him these past two days… I-I…"  
Gilbert swallowed and his spoon dropped noiselessly into his bowl, and the milk splashed around a bit in it. He looked to Matthew with a slightly confused gaze, his eyebrows pushed together, like he was putting things together in his mind.  
Matthew winced. This was even more terrible! If Gilbert wasn't expressing his fury, it must have been so intense that he was keeping it under wraps… He bit the bullet. "A-Aren't you mad at me, Gil?"  
The silverette seemed even more perplexed. "Ah, sorry! I wasn't listening." He smirked in a self-appreciative way. "Chewing cereal's kinda loud…" He leaned back in his seat, and idly motioned to the blonde. "Does your curl… does your curl work like Feliciano's does? I mean, you know…" He continued staring at his friend with a mildly curious expression, his head so ever slightly tilted to the side.  
Matthew paused, his heart along with him. He glared wearily at his friend, smothered anger flaring in his eyes. "…You weren't listening? Because your cereal was _too loud_?" His hands fisted beneath the table. He had just wasted... wasted all of that feeling, release and embarrassment, for Gilbert to just not be listening?! And leading him on with that stare, just because he was imagining what his hair did?!  
Gilbert nodded. "It's really loud. But, anyway, 'bout the curl?"  
"Gilbert!" Matthew snapped, "I was telling you something _important_!"  
The silverette didn't like the gaze he was receiving. After a few seconds he asked, "Oh-kay, then. Um… what was it you were saying?" Still, he just wanted to know about the curl! If it worked like the Italian Brothers' did, then it would be great for blackmail and things of the like!  
Matthew leveled him with a malicious glare, one not usually within his capability. He felt hopelessness settle in his heart and outweigh the guilt. He rolled his eyes and stood. "Nothing, Gil, I'm just _pregnant_," he said sarcastically as he left the room. From behind him, he heard a rather startling choking sound and then a crash of chairs and an overwhelming spilling of milk. After that, he saw Gilbert running toward him.  
"Th-That's impossible!" the flustered silverette cried, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and twisting him – _him, obviously a_ him! _Not a_ her, his mind reminded him – around to face him.  
Matthew's tasteless and irritated eyes stared at him. "Exactly." He pulled himself away and walked back down the hallway.  
Remaining plastered to his spot, it took Gilbert a moment. "O-Oh!" He called, his lips mocking a smile to his friend that was long-gone. "Ha ha; I get it. Funny one, Matt! …E-Eh…" He deflated a bit and frowned. He never did get his answer.  
_Was the curl normal or not?!_

* * *

**A/N**: Hmph. My parents made fun of me when I told them cereal was loud. Is it not?! -sighs- Oh, well. And the ending was courtesy to _Scrubs_. x3 (Cookies if you know what episode I'm referring to~!)


End file.
